The present invention relates to a decentralized information processing system and a method of initial program loading for the system.
In a conventional decentralized or distributed information processing system having a system controller controlling flow of data within the system and at least one work station connected to the system controller, initial loading of a control program onto the system controller at the time of set-up of the system was accomplished by transferring the control program to the system controller from an input device or an external memory connected to the system controller. Initial program loading of a control program onto the work station was accomplished by transferring the control program to the work station via the system controller from the external memory connected to the system controller. As a result, the burden of the system controller was heavy and the utilization of the resources was not efficient.